Nasty Habits
by 90's Kai
Summary: There are times when she wonders how she got here, there are times when she wonders what's next for her and there are times when Callie is just in the moment, forgetting where she comes from and where she's supposed to go. Lots of Callie, Lena and Stef.
1. Chapter 1

**So this story has been plaguing my mind for the last couple of weeks. I started thinking about it after 2x09 Leaky Faucets, so after that one is totally AU. Just if you are wondering, it is set at the beginning of Callie's senior year.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>When Callie walked down the stairs and into the kitchen that morning, she didn't even bother to take her eyes from her phone as she put her backpack on the table. Still looking down, Callie walked to the coffeemaker; waiting to gulp down the coffee she had started making over fifteen minutes ago.<p>

"What the…?" she murmured looking at the empty pot and putting her phone down to look over the appliance.

"Morning, sweets," Lena's voice asked, making her daughter jump, "Looking for something?"

"You scared me," Callie complained in a whisper, before sighing and walking to the fridge. Her plans on getting coffee already forgotten, at least for now. "I thought you were in the shower."

"That's Stef, we woke up a little earlier," she explained, nursing her cup as she walked from the stool on the breakfast bar where she was resting to one at the kitchen table, looking curiously as Callie took her lunch bag from the fridge. "I thought today was my day to prepare lunch for you guys," Lena added as Callie put it on her backpack.

"Yeah, I just need to get to school earlier today, so I thought I would be better if I made mine," Callie uttered shoving her bag over her shoulder. "I was thinking I could walk to school," she said taking her time to measure her mom's reaction, knowing well that she didn't keep her face as guarded as her wife.

Lena on the other hand was looking incredibly at her daughter. It was the first time she had heard her plans, and she was sure that it would be come as news to Stef as well. Plus, the fact that Callie, her now four month coffee free daughter was planning to make some was unsettling.

"It's still six in the morning, Callie, why would you need to get to school so early?" she questioned eyeing the bag already hanging over Callie's shoulder.

"I forgot some book one my locker that I needed for homework," Callie said looking down to her hands that were resting on the table, act that didn't go unnoticed by Lena.

"Okay," she said a little disappointed. Even after all things months she couldn't remember a time when Callie had said a lie to her. Sure, she would hide something but never had she lied. "Next time at least let your mother and I know what you are planning to do, I don't want to wake up to find my daughter missing again," Lena murmured shaking her head and passing her cup over the counter, silently saying that she wasn't really mad. "Just a sip, bug"

"I send you both a text explaining," Callie responded in an annoyed voice before bringing the cup to her lips and letting the liquid wash away the night she just had.

"Well, either way, if this ever happens again, come talk to us instead of sending us a text," she said in a sterner voice before standing up again, "Now, since you are the first down, any suggestion for breakfast?"

"Not really hungry."

"You need to eat something," Lena said turning from the stove, only to see the back of her eldest daughter disappear from the kitchen. "Callie?"

"Not really hungry, Lena," Callie shouted back before the sound of the front door closing made it clear that Callie was gone, never noticing her other mother standing at the top of the stairs.

"What's going on with that one?" Stef said walking into the kitchen, already with her uniform on.

"Not really sure," Lena murmured as Stef walk past her. "Check your phone," she added turning on the stove and started breakfast for the rest of the family.

"This is new," the blonde commented after reading the text, leaning on the counter next to the stove, her phone still in her hands. She recognized a lie when she sees it, and Callie forgetting homework? It wasn't even a good lie.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it for Chapter 1.<strong>

**This is my first Fosters fic so please let me know what you think. Another important thing it's that spanish is my first lenguaje, so I'm in need for a beta. Anyway, please let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Well, hello everyone! First of all, I want to thank everyone who review, followed and favorite this story, it really kept me going. Now, I want to thank Lacorra for offering to be my beta and reviewing this chapter :)

* * *

><p>"She's still not here, Stef," Lena whispered angrily, looking at her clock again, "and school started over twenty minutes ago," she added pacing around the empty music classroom.<p>

"She's just running a little late," her wife said over the line, trying to calm herself more than her wife. "We don't think she ran away again, do we?"

"No, we don't think that, honey," Lean answered turning around and watching out the classroom windows, just as she had done from her office's window every couple of minutes since she first arrived at the school. "In fact, I see her sneaking around the back entrance right now." She added, her eyes glued to her oldest daughter's figure.

* * *

><p>When Callie really started walking to school, she didn't need to look at the clock to know that she was going to be late. When she had first thought of running her errand that morning, she had never suspected that it would take that much time.<p>

As she neared the school, she couldn't stop herself from smiling remembering of her sister's first kind words to her, _Lena's office looks over the front entrance_. Being careful not to get too close to the administrative offices, Callie walked around the building to get to the beachside, for once in her life glad that her day started with history class, as it was the one closer to back.

Rushing through the empty halls she was surprised at overhearing a voice in one of the next corridors. It was a woman's voice, so trying to assess if it was safe to walked pass it, Callie walked as quiet as possible, only to start distinguishing the words.

"Right?" the girl asked with an annoyed voice. "I can't believe they let that freak come back," she added after a couple of seconds, while Callie decided that it was safe for her to keep going.

When Callie turned the next corner she recognized her as one of her annoying math classmates, Lori Hastings, who was talking on the phone while trying to get things out of her locker with one of her hands. They had never really talked, but honestly, it wasn't something Callie wanted to do, so readjusting her backpack she started walking quietly behind her.

"Yeah, no wonder you parents transferred you for senior year," Hastings said with a laugh, "I seriously wonder who in their right mind would make that _dyke_ principal?" She uttered at the same time she closed her locker and Callie stopped walking again.

"What did you just said?" Callie asked turning to her, not able to really believe what she had just heard. If there was a word she hated and regretted saying the most that world would be it.

"What's it to you, freak?" she replied over her shoulder as she started walking towards away, only to feel Callie's hand over her shoulder, how successfully manage to gain her full attention. "Let it go, _Jacob_, and don't ever touch me again," Lori said as she narrowed her eyes and shoving Callie's arms away.

"It's Adams Fosters," she corrected taking a step forward, even if she wasn't one for fights, she had learn a thing or two on juvie about intimidation, and getting face to face was the easiest one, "and don't ever talk about my mother that way again! Especially in front of me, is that clear?"

Hastings sized Callie up before she decided to shove her out of her way,turning around and walking away, her back to Callie.

"Take this as your one and only warning," Callie warned following few steps behind her, little did she know about how hot-headed Lori could be nor how quick she actually was. Lori turned around hastily while bringing up one of her hands and impacting Callie's right cheek, but before either one of them could react someone else yelled from the other side of the hall.

"Hastings, what do you think you are doing?" Lena demanded quickly walking towards them, a scowl on her face. "I asked you a question," she glared once she was next to Callie before turning to her.

"We were just talking," Callie tried to explain, furiously looking at Lori while trying her best not to rub her hand over her face. As mad as she was, she didn't want Lena to know what was really going on.

"Yeah, Mrs. Adams, I was just walking to my class just like you told me," Lori completed with a smile on her face as she readjusted her bag.

"Miss Hastings, I want you back in my office, maybe you'll have less trouble remembering what happened there, so start walking please," Lena instructed taking a step aside and pointing towards the administrative wing. "We'll be right there," she clarified not wanting the teen to take the longest way.

Without saying a word, Lori sighed and started walking, but not before sending Callie an angry glare, one that didn't go unnoticed by the principal, who was already looking at her daughter's redden face.

"How are you feeling, love?" Lena asked gently putting the tips of her fingers over the red marks on Callie's face.

"I've had worse," the teen replied, glad to feel Lena's cold fingers over her cheek. "Really, give it a couple of minutes and it'll be okay," Callie added watching her mother's grimace while inspecting her cheek.

"Are you going tell me what really happened?" Lena asked, resting her palm on her cheek as she noticed the temperature of the skin.

"I told you, we…"

"And I don't want to hear another lie come out of your mouth today! You've already lied to me too many times today," the principal interrupted giving her the best mother glare she could. Callie nodded in response but stayed quiet. "So, are you going to tell me what really happened?"

"No," Callie replied shaking her head, after a couple of seconds. If she wasn't going to tell another lie to cover what had really happened, then she wasn't going's to tell her the truth either. "It really doesn't matter," she shrugged.

"It matters to me," Lena countered before retrieving her hand and putting her arm around her shoulder. "Come on; let's see if my office helps you reconsider."

* * *

><p>So... That's it for this chapter, let me know what you think :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"So, who is going to tell me what really happened?" Lena asked looking at the two teenagers sitting in the chairs across from her desk.

"Like we said, Mrs. Adams, we were just talking," Lori Hastings replied with smile, trying to look as convincing as she could. "We just didn't realize how late it was getting," she added. If she was going to get out of trouble she might as well go big.

Trying to steady herself, Lena sighed turning towards Callie, only to see her daughter shrug her shoulders lightly sink slightly lower into her chair. In all the months since she had joined this family she had never been in so much trouble for something as trivial as this and even though she didn't want to lie about what happen, she preferred staying quit to repeat such words. She had said that derogatory word once and she was sure that was enough for a lifetime.

"Miss Hastings, I saw what happened so I would appreciate if you would tell me the complete story," Lena said with a frown, only to hear the same explanation again. "Fine if neither of you are willing to talk, I'm just going to make sure nothing like this never happens again." She added taking out some papers from her desk before taking the phone and asking her assistant for the girl's school files, and later calling up the vice principal, requesting she joining them in her office.

It felt like an eternity for Callie before the office's door opened, revealing the new vice principal, Mr. David Carlisle, who had been hired to replace Lena months ago.

"Lena?" he asked from the door, quietly observing the teenagers in front of her boss.

"Please come in, David," Lena replied standing from her seat and making space for him to join her. "See, I need your help with this particular case," she said turning again to the girls. "I don't think you met my eldest daughter, Callie."

"I don't think I have," said the vice principal turning his head towards her, "Nice to meet, you," he said, for the first time taking notice of the light swelling in her right side of her face. "Miss Hastings." Carlisle added with a polite nod before Lena started explaining what had happened, trying her best to expose the situation without allowing her maternal instincts to take over.

Even though she was mad at her daughter for all that had happened that morning, it was nothing comparable with the anger she felt toward the teen and so it would be unjust for her to determine an appropriate consequence for the offence she was sure was committed.

"That's not what happened," Lori interrupted when Lena explain what she saw when she found them in the hall.

"Ms. Hastings, I would appreciate if you wait your turn to talk," David instructed before turning again towards the principal, who couldn't avoid sending an angry look at the teen.

"But that's not what happened," she interrupted again before Lena could even begin to talk again.

"That's what happened," Callie murmured from her seat before any of the adults had the chance to, her voice rough after all those minutes in silence. "That's what happened!" she repeated more forcefully as she straightened herself in her seat, unfolding her arms but not willing to look towards her classmate. "We were talking, but you turned you started to walk away then you turned around again and hit me, that's when Lena interrupted," she explained, her eyes fixated in Mr. Carlisle's face.

"And I intervened, bringing both girls to my office; needless to say both girls were extremely late this morning," the principal finished before walking around David and heading to the door. "Would you please take care of the consequences? It wouldn't be fair for anyone if I was the one in charge,"

"Of course, Lena, I understand."

"Ms. Stevens will be bringing the girl's files shortly," Lena explained opening the door. "I'll be back a few minutes, Callie, please wait for me here when you are finished." She added before walking out of the room.

Well... that's it for now. Before I go I want to thank everyone for reviewing and following this story, you guys are awesome. Thanks to my beta, Lacorra, for reviewing this chapter :)

Let me know what you think


End file.
